Christmas surprise
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas is throwing a Christmas party, and feels like he's forgetting someone. What happens when a certain redhead joins the party? Warning: Akuroku and other pairings. Don't like don't read. Might stay a one-shot


**A/N I had to get this out of my head. It kept bothering me! So I hope that all you like this! I stayed up till 11:00 at night to get pretty far in this, then finished this in the early morning. I'm a bit tired. But now I got out my plot bunnies! XD I thought that this was a good thing to write since it's getting closer to Christmas! I could keep going with this since my creative little mind doesn't know when to stop thinking of ideas. If you want me too I can keep going and make this a longer story, if you guys want. **

**To my fans of New kid in school: If I have any fans of my other story NKIS, I worked on this instead of working on the next chap of that ^^'' Please don't get mad! I just didn't want to work on that for a change. So sorry, but the next chap of that is going to be delayed a bit.**

**Edited: 12/30/11  
><strong>

I greeted everybody that came in threw the door. It was freezing outside! But that is expected during December. It's Christmas! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what I'll get from people. And to see some old friends of mine, of course. A brunette with spiky hair came running from a car that pulled up, jumping out as soon as it stopped. He ran over to me, putting me into a bone-crunching hug. I lost my ability to breathe.

" Roxas! I missed you so much! So happy to see you again!" The brunette sobbed, squeezing me tighter. My brother married his long-time love as soon as he got done with school, moving away from me in the process. I moved soon after Sora left, much to our mom's dismay. I just turned twenty, loving all the privileges that comes with being of legal age for many things. I went to a bar the night of my twentieth birthday, learning that I could only hold so much alcohol before I felt much worse then when I entered the bar. How can people think that this helps you stop being sad! I think it would make someone worse! I'm never going to be a heavy drinker.

" Hey Sora. Missed you too." I managed to get out while prying his arms off my neck. I looked over Sora's shoulder to see a tall, sliver haired man walking up the path to my house from the same car Sora jumped out of. Riku. I never much liked the guy. He just had a ora about him that made he just take a disliking to him. " And Riku." I said flatly, looking a lot less happy to see him. Sora stuck his tongue out at me, moving from me to the sliverette, clinging to his arm.

" Would you just try to get along with him for just this one time? After all, it's Christmas!" Sora chimed happily, dragging Riku into the house and out of the cold. He came back to me, who was still standing in the doorway, waiting from more guests to arrive.

" Would you come in and join the party?" Sora asked trying to drag me in my the arm. I wanted to go in and get out of the cold, but wait if I miss a guest coming in? I took one last look out of the door, seeing nothing but the pitch black darkness of the cold winter night. Lit up by Christmas lights that people put up for the season. I huffed, allowing my self to get pulled in by my brother, closing the door and being pulled back into the warmth of my house. People were sat around in the living room, taking to everyone, catching up on how people were doing these days. The fire was lit, warming the room up. Laughter was floating around the room, filling me with happiness. I might as well enjoy this night. Me and Sora took a seat on the floor, getting people to look up from their conversations to see what we were doing.

" We should open up gifts now, so we don't have to wait for later. Almost everyone is here anyway." Sora suggested, getting everyone to agree with him. We sorted out all the gifts, me getting most of them. I blushed at the amount of presents the flooded around me. I guess my friends really do love me. I began opening up all my presents, which got better with each one the I opened. I got pictures for a couple of people, which were some of my favorite presents. Then I opened up a new laptop from someone else. A necklace from Sora. A card with some money inside. New messenger bag. Lump of coal from Riku. Jack ass... And lots of clothes, which I had asked for. And many things that I can't really name off the top of my head. I loved each and every present that I got. I laughed as Sora complained about how I got so many more gifts then him. He's so funny. Just as I tried to stop laughing the door bell rang. I called out that I would get it. I ran down the hallway, almost tripping on all the shoes that were littered on the floor. I opened the door to see Axel standing there, cheeks red from the cold weather. My face heated up, since I didn't expect anymore visitors. And I've always had a crush on Axel ever since we were in high school. I never told him about it, which was a big mistake on my part.

" Hey Roxas. I heard that everyone was going to be going to your house tonight for a Christmas party, and I was wondering if I could,maybe, join you guys? I just wanted to see some of our old friends, maybe even catch up with you a little bit." Axel said scratching sheepishly at the back of his head. I can't believe that I forgot to invite him! I'm so stupid! I knew I forgot someone! How could I forget the guy that I've had a crush on for years!

" Sure I don't mind. I'd love for you to come join us." I smiled brightly, stepping a side, letting the redhead slip in. He thanked me and took off his shoes. I saw a little box in his hand, wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a darker red bow to match. " Oh, who's that for? We kinda already opened gifts so.." I asked pointing at the small package. Axel looked back to me, then to the small gift. His face turned red, I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or embarrassment.

" O-Oh, this? Well I kinda got it for you, but I want to wait till the very end to give it to you." Axel said, handing me the gift. I looked at it suspiciously, wondering what could be so important that it has to wait till the end of the party for me to open it.

" Okay, well lets go say hi to the rest of the people, we were just about to get dinner out." I said walking back with the small gift in my hands. " Hey, guys, look Axel's here!" I yelled getting everybody's attention. Axel waved at everybody, settling in, talking with someone that was in our class before. I sat down next to Sora, who looked at my gift strangely.

" What's that?" He asked me, pointing at the red box. I shrugged my shoulders, since I really didn't know what was in it.

" I don't know. Axel gave it to me, saying that I can't open it until the end of the party. I really wish that I could tear right into it." I said glaring at the little gift, which was mocking me, taunting me with it's pretty wrapping paper that was hiding the contents that I was itching to find out what was. Sora took the gift from my hands, bring it up to his eye level, looking the present over.

" Then just accidentally open it, saying that you forgot that you weren't supposed to open it. Then you get to find out what's in it without waiting so long." Sora suggested happily. I shook my head at him. That was the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Why would I do that? It wouldn't even be convincing! I think I'll just put it somewhere I can find it, but still have it out of sight. Cause, out of sight, out of mind. Then I'll just have to wait to open it the old fashion way. I took back my gift, going in the hallway, putting it on one of the stands. There, you little fucker, now you can't temp me to open you! I'm talking to a gift..I think I need to go lay down. I walked into the opening of the living room, stopping as I was being called by the redhead.

" Hey Roxas I was wondering-" I tuned out, not because I didn't want to listen, but because I saw what we were standing under. A..mistletoe..? Since when did I put that there?  
>*Flashback time! *<br>_ I was walking threw a store with my buddy, Hayner. Doing a bit of Christmas decoration shopping. I was looking at the lights when Hayner ran up to me, smiling brightly, like a kid in a candy store._

_" What is it Hayner?" I asked worried that he might be going nuts or something like that._

_" Roxas! I found the most AMAZING thing ever! No Christmas would be complete without...THIS!" Hayner said holding out a mistletoe, which had a lovely little red ribbon rapped around the stem. I was unamused. Why would I want that?_

_" I'm living alone, Hayner. So what would I use it for? Every time I catch myself under it, I have to kiss me?" I dead-paned, rapping my arms around myself, pretending to make-out with someone, just to spite Hayner. Some girls that were passing by giggled. Laughing at my joke. Hayner's face heated up in embarrassment, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting._

_" Come one Roxas! Enjoy the Christmas spirit! It wouldn't kill you to just put it up!" Hayner said flailing his arms around. I face-palmed, ashamed of my stupid friend._

_" Fine. If it'll get you to shut up, I'll put the stupid thing up." I mumbled, snatching the plant out of his hands, throwing it into the cart. Hayner did a little happy-dance. Idiot._  
>*End flashback*<br>Oh yeah, I remember that now. Stupid Hayner! This is all his fault! Remind me to strangle that idiot later. This is why I didn't want to get that stupid mistletoe! I shouldn't have listened to him. Why did I have to get that stupid thing! Axel noticed that I was spacing out. He gave me a confused look, following my eyes up to the mistletoe. His face got red, knowing what two people standing under it means. The room got real quiet, waiting for what we would do. I glanced over to my brother, who was watching happily, not showing any signs of helping me out. Thanks Sora. Love you too. Axel met my eyes again, gulping. This oughta be good. I'm so happy that I get the chance to kiss the redhead, but at the same time, I'm terrified! What if he doesn't like me that way? What if he never wants to talk to me again? What if he hates me for this? A million questions were buzzing threw my head, the 'what if's' and the 'maybe's'.

" Umm.." Axel started, not knowing what to say. I didn't know what to do about this either.

" Would you two just kiss already!" Riku yelled, looking at us tiredly. I looked over at the crowd of people watching us stand there, like two idiots, not knowing what to do about it. Axel gave me a apologetic look, before he grabbed my shoulders, mashing his lips onto mine. Cat whistles came from around the room. I couldn't think straight. My head was spinning, as I tried to process what was going on. My eyes suddenly felt really heavy, making me not be able to stop them from closing halfway. I moaned, which I wish I didn't do. He tastes really good! Axel moved his hands up to go to the back of my neck, pulling me in deeper to the kiss. Our lips moved together, almost like they were made to fit with each other. My arms were limp at my sides, not wanting to work with me. Axel's tongue ran across my lips, poking at them a little bit, trying to get his point across. I opened my mouth, letting him explore. His tongue brushed mine, causing another moan to come from my throat. My arms got their feeling back in them, rapping around Axel's neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss even farther. God, I'm in heaven.

" Let's keep it PG-13 please." Riku coughed, making us pull apart, a strain of saliva connecting us. I blushed a deep red. I can't believe that just happened. Axel's face now matched his hair. I rushed into the kitchen, starting to get out the dinner, trying to forget the events that had just happened. I left poor Axel out there to face all the questions that I know our friends would be asking. I was left to my thoughts for a good 20 minutes before someone came into the kitchen, since I could hear the foot steps of said person.

" Hey, Roxas. Listen, about that kiss...I don't want it to ruin our friendship. So, do you think we should try and just forget about it?" Axel asked, standing next to me. I think that it might be best if we do that, but I don't want to just pretend that it never happened either. My mind is in inner-turmoil! I simply nodded my head, not trusting my words at this point. I walked out of the kitchen to call everybody in. We had a nice peaceful dinner, save for the comments about Axel and I's little make-out session. People started leaving, one by one, lessening the crowd. Sora and Riku were the last to leave. I was standing at the door, hugging my brother good-bye.

" I want details later." He whispered into my ear, so only I would hear. I smiled, leave it to my brother to be so nosey. I waved good-bye to them as they got in their car and drove off into the cold, winter night. Time to find out what the gift is now. I walked down the hallway, to find that the gift that I put on the table was missing. I wonder where it went. I walked back to the living room, where Axel sat, missing gift in hand. I walked over to the couch he was sitting on, plopping down next to him, waiting to get my gift. He turned to me, holding out the gift.

" I really hope you like it." He said handing off the gift to me. I had a nice calm look on the out side, but on the inside, I was freaking out! It was a happy freak-out, but still a freak out. I pulled the red ribbon, then attacked the paper, that'll show that stupid paper! I really need to go to sleep. The last of the paper fell off, showing off the brown box under neath. Really, another thing that keeps me away from what's inside. I found the top, peeling off the tape, finally letting me see what's inside. I pulled out a gold necklace, it had a little key on the end, which had a small heart shape at the top of it. I had to wait, all that time, just so he could give me a little necklace? I love the gift, don't get me wrong, but I don't see the reason for it.

" Do you like it?" Axel asked, watching me for any signs of dismay.

" I love it. But one thing I want to know is, why did I have to wait for you to give it to me?" I asked, turning to Axel, a questioning look on my face. Axel's face heated up. Why is he embarrassed?

" Well, the thing is, that's not really your real gift from me. It is from me, but, there is a different gift that I want to give you. That is, if you let me." Axel explained turning more towards me. Is he going to kiss me again? He doesn't look like he's going to do that. But what does he have in mind?

" What is it?" I asked, completely confused about this whole thing. Axel's face now matched his hair. He was squirming uncomfortably, which made me wonder what could be so bad that it makes him so worried?

" Well, what I really want, is to spend this Christmas with the one I think I've fallen hopelessly in love with. Since just being by their side makes me feel so happy." Axel whispered, a longing look coming to his face. My heart sunk. He loves someone else? My chest fallen look must have come to my face, since Axel looked at me worriedly.

" Oh,well, that's okay. I get it. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I want you to be happy. So you can go spend it with who ever that person is.." I mumbled, trying to keep the sadness and disappointment out of my voice, failing miserably. My head lowered. I tried not to cry, since that wouldn't be a normal thing to do. Sadness was flowing threw me, making my heart break into pieces. I felt two hands rest on my shoulders, pushing them up, making me look at the redhead in front of me. I gave him a confused look. What is he doing? I thought he would thank me and then leave me to wallow in my sadness.

" Roxas. You don't get it do you? It's you! The person I think I've hopelessly in love with, it's you! Why would I kiss someone I didn't like with that much passion, that much love? The reason I'm always acting a bit different around you is because I really like you, I just had no idea what to do about it. And it broke my heart that you didn't invite me to your party. It tore my heart out that you would forget me. I just want to be with you. Roxas, I love you!" Axel ranted, eyes widening at the last part, which probably slipped out by accident. I was shocked. It all seemed so clear now, how he acted, how he blushed when ever I got close to him, how he liked to sit so close to me. He was trying to tell me, but I was just trying to hide my feelings for him that I couldn't see all the hints he was giving me. I'm so stupid!

" Axel, I feel the same. I just didn't see that you were trying to tell me, since I was was doing the same thing." I mumbled, still in shock. Axel chuckled, pulling me into a hug. I was enjoying the warmth of the redhead, when he pulled out of the hug, pressing our lips together in a long loving kiss. I moaned, so happy that I get to spend the rest of the night with the one I love. Sora's going to hear all about this in the morning.

****A/N I hope you liked this! Please review! And tell me if you think I should keep going with this or make it a one-shot, since it was suppose to be that in the first place. ****


End file.
